mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoosung
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! Yoosung is one of the Casual Story characters available in Mystic Messenger. Yoosung is a college student who plays a game called LOLOL and invests too much time into it. Because of that, he does not spend as much time studying for college. Yoosung is also the cousin of Rika and cannot fully bring himself to completely believe that she is not alive anymore. Personality Yoosung is a really nice and lovable person, and is descibed by the other RFA members as 'a real puppy'. Yoosung cares about others a lot and loves to spend time with others. He is naive and believes things that are told to him more often than not, as shown during several of his interactions with 707. As a result, he is often unforgiving to his naive nature. Because of the sadness in his heart from Rika's death, he often talks with the others about her and compares her with the player, even though he is fully aware that the player and Rika are not the same. Yoosung is also often jealous of other people like Zen for his good looks or Jumin Han for his rich and different life. Appearance He is the shortest out of all the male characters, and is also the most youthful appearance-wise. He has messy, bleached blond hair that he usually keeps out of his eyes with two dark brown hair clips that form an 'X' shape. He has soft violet eyes and a young aura to him in all his photos. Background Story Despite how much he admired her, Yoosung hadn't actually met Rika until he was in 6th grade. As they spent more time together and he bore witness to the joy that came from the parties the RFA threw and began to think of her as a magician of sorts. The death of Rika's pet dog, Sally, was the reason Yoosung chose to major in medicine to become a veterinarian. He did his best to get the top scores in all his classes. She shaped his whole life and when she died, he was thrown into depression. After her death, he hardly ever attended any of his college classes and turned to the world of his favourite MMORPG, LOLOL, to distract himself and cope with his sadness. Endings SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Normal Ending Like all other characters, a normal ending will take place if the player does not invite enough guests to the party. At the party, Seven tells everyone about Yoosung's eye and that he wasn't going to come to the party. Everyone then rushes to the hospital. V is there and tells what happened to Yoosung. Then he tells player that he would like to see her alone. Everyone leaves and Yoosung wakes up. Then a CG of Yoosung lying on the hospital bed will appear. Yoosung will then tell player how much she means to him followed by a normal ending screen. Bad Ending Like the rest of the main characters, Yoosung has three bad endings, and an additional one which occurs if you did not get enough hearts for Yoosung. Bad Ending 1 If the player manages to convince Yoosung that they and Rika are alike and constantly takes his side, he eventually comes to strongly believe in this logic and appears to have confused the player with Rika, to the point where he says that the player 'almost feels like a reincarnation of Rika', much to the others' dismay. On Day 7, when Seven reveals how he had noticed traces of a hacker in the security system at Rika's apartment around three days ago, he and Jaehee begin to question the player's safety as the former reveals that the system has been altered such that when members of the RFA visit Rika's apartment, or if the player leaves the apartment, a bomb installed in the apartment will detonate. Both instruct the player not to leave the apartment under any circumstances as Seven proceeds to fix the problem as fast as possible. Afterwards, in a subsequent chatroom, Yoosung anxiously asks the player if they are alright, and labels V as irresponsible for not being here in times of a crisis. He eventually resolves to get Rika's address out of Seven, and assures the player that he will come and save them. At Seven's apartment, Yoosung asks for Rika's address, saying he can't lose the player like how he lost Rika. Seven tries to calm him down and says he will call V, but Yoosung threatens to destroy all his laptops if he does so. Yoosung reveals he 'can't trust anyone in the RFA who can move on after losing Rika', and does not believe Seven's warnings in the chat history as a result, since he 'couldn't save Rika either'. He says that if he doesn't go and save the player, no one else will. Seven eventually yields and tells him to hold on as he goes to call V. While Seven is busy, Yoosung eventually deduces the GPS coordinates of Rika's apartment from a CCTV footage and proceeds to find the player. Seven eventually contacts the player through a chatroom, revealing Yoosung's disappearance from his apartment, and pleads for the player to text him if they ever see Yoosung. When Yoosung arrives at Rika's apartment, he confirms their safety, while noting that the player looks completely different from Rika; from what he had imagined. He promises that he will protect the player and 'won't let you leave like Rika'. As he professes his love for the player, both are seemingly caught up in the bomb exploding in response to Yoosung's presence as a RFA member as the background turns white, before the bad end screen appears. Bad Ending 2 If the player constantly takes Yoosung's side and agree with him that V is not trustworthy, especially due to the events of the hacker incident, Yoosung will eventually ask the player to come out and meet him at Forest Park 246 to tell them something very important on Day 8, after the hacker incident has been resolved. Jumin and Jaehee, however, are not completely convinced and agrees that they should send a couple bodyguards to keep watch just in case. Jumin mentions that he has a bad feeling, before he proceeds to try and reach V. When the player meets Yoosung at the park, Yoosung is happy to see them despite meeting face-to-face for the very first time. He then reveals that he wants the player to leave RFA with him due to him not being able to trust V anymore after the preceding events that occurred, and finds his behaviour highly suspicious. As he requests this, the voice of an unknown person catches their attention as he is caught by someone from the RFA - presumably one of Jumin's bodyguards - and the pair learns that this same person is somehow involved with the RFA. As Yoosung decides to go closer, the unknown person cries for help, saying he 'doesn't want to die like her'. This spurs Yoosung forward in offering a helping hand to the stranger. The stranger says that he was supposed to keep mun about an autopsy he had done on the body of a murder case as he was enticed by the promising offer of being paid handsomely. This leads to Yoosung believing that Rika's death was not suicide, but murder instead. The stranger seems to fear for his own safety, continuously questioning Yoosung if he, as a RFA member, was trying to make him spill the beans and that people around him would get hurt by the organisation since he was told a hacker would always be watching him. Yoosung proceeds to break his own phone and offers to be searched by the stranger, if it means being able to know the real truth behind Rika's death. The stranger then complies; only on the condition that both Yoosung and the player take him somewhere that can make him feel safe, as he notes that his car is just nearby. Once in the car, the stranger reminds Yoosung that they would have to protect him, to which Yoosung replies without doubt, saying that 'if everyone realises that V tricked them too, they'll all help and company'. The player, however, notes that the situation is a bit strange. When Yoosung questions the player, the stranger asks if something happened again and calls out Yoosung's name, saying he can't be responsible for anything that happens. As the player and Yoosung begin to question how the stranger knows Yoosung's name without having been told yet, a muffled cry comes from Yoosung as he is knocked unconscious. It is assumed that the player undergoes the same fate shortly afterwards. The stranger notes that Yoosung is a precious hostage until he is brought to Magenta, and reveals what he has said earlier on was all a ruse to trick Yoosung into trusting him, and that he is indeed the user Unknown who has contacted the player in the prologue of the game. He mentions that although the player has ruined his plans, he will re-educate them, and be together at 'Magenta, the place of hopes and dreams'; the place where he claims to be paradise. The bad end screen then appears. Bad Ending 3 The player convinces Yoosung that they are the only person that matters. 707 and Yoosung sneak in to the Mint Eye headquarters and are confronted by Unknown. While the two of them try to escape, Yoosung is captured by Unknown. Yoosung is forced into a "role playing game" and is tortured by Unknown who threatens to hack in to the RFA and destroy it. Bad Relationship Ending 1 If the player fails to get enough likability with Yoosung by Day 7, the player will receive a Bad Relationship Ending. Yoosung confronts the player in a chatroom and requests that they don't feel offended by what he is about to say. He then reveals that he might have confused you with Rika, which misled him into thinking he had romantic feelings for you. Yoosung expresses his remorse, saying that he is not ready to be in a relationship yet, before leaving the chatroom to hang out at Seven's place afterwards. In a subsequent visual novel sequence, Yoosung and Seven have a friendly argument of whether Yoosung deserves to eat Honey Buddha Chips after achieving victory in LOLOL. Yoosung asks if he could live with Seven, in which the latter answers with a no. The background then fades into black, with Seven breaking the fourth wall and explaining to the player that the game will end here for not having enough likability points. He requests for the player to not hate them and please play again, before the bad ending screen appears. Bad Relationship Ending 2 Good Ending If the player has attained enough hearts and invited enough guests to the party, the good ending will take place. As Jaehee, Zen and Jumin finally meet the player face-to-face at the entrance, they begin to wonder if Yoosung would be arriving with V. When the four of them go inside, they meet Seven, who begins to degrade himself as 'a moron, an imbecile, and twitchy' as he starts to tear up. He reveals that while they were at the hideout, Yoosung was injured by the hacker in his left eye and might even go blind. Jumin notes that V knows about this as he had given him the contact details of an ophthalmologist the day before, believing that V was finally seeking treatment for himself. Seven continues to blame himself despite Jumin reassuring him that it was not his fault that Yoosung got hurt. Just as the RFA members conclude that Yoosung and V would not be appearing at the party and decide to make a trip to the hospital afterwards, they hear V welcoming all the guests to the party. V makes a brief speech about the history of RFA, before introducing Yoosung to the rest of the party. The other RFA members are left shocked at Yoosung's unexpected appearance at the party, and notices the bandages over his left eye. As Yoosung begins his speech, noting how he is able to see guests with his remaining right eye, and being finally able to see the player, the RFA members decide to bring him to the hospital to get his eyes treated after the party. Yoosung begins to talk about Rika, mentioning how she has made many people happy through her actions and how she had given him a purpose in life through her influence. He says how he had began to yearn for love after her passing, and had even considered the player's love for him as the same as Rika's, but learnt that he should never compare the player's love to anything else through the rest of the RFA members. Yoosung then directly addresses the player, telling them to not worry about his injury and how glad he is to be able to sacrifice himself for them. He promises that he will cherish them more, and always become better for them so that they would never regret being with him. He concludes his speech by noting how RFA was founded by everyone's love for each other and the sharing of values, and requests for everyone to continue doing so, before he steps down from the stage and heads towards the player. As Zen notices how Yoosung is getting too close, Yoosung says that he wanted to see the player so much, before kissing the player, noting once more how the player is not Rika. The credits roll, and the good ending screen appears. After Ending Yoosung is now a veterinarian and is married to the player. The player enters his office and puts new glasses on him. The CG shows that Yoosung is visibly blind in his left eye. Yoosung pouts and asks if she's already tired of his glasses. He says he doesn't need new ones since his eye surgery is on Friday. He laughs after the player says that she likes people that wear glasses. Yoosung then says that he can't wait to see her with both eyes, since she's already pretty now, so she'll be twice as pretty when seen with both eyes. He goes on and says some cheesy things. When the player says that he's making her cringe, he continues with the cheesy lines. The player tells him to stop and asks about the dinner menu. Yoosung whines and says that he was going to cook. He changes his mind and says that since there aren't many patients, they should go out and eat for once. Yoosung says that he likes eating at home, but going out to eat once in a while isn't bad. The player says he's being like a baby, to which Yoosung responds that they should have a baby soon to prove the player wrong. The player says he's being glib, and he agrees. He then asks "Will you go out with your husband tonight?" and the scene ends. Relationships 707 Yoosung is quite close with Seven. He often falls for the jokes/pranks Seven plays on him and is incredibly guilible. Seven was unable to make it to Yoosung's high school graduation due to being abroad at the time. Rika Yoosung was the closest to Rika, being her cousin and all. They had a very close relationship and when she passed away, Yoosung was devasted and became very depressed. V Yoosung hates V. Yoosung thinks that V changed after Rika's death and is upset that V couldn't give more evidence about her death, but in the end 'forgave' him after moving on with Rika's death. Zen Yoosung is close with Zen, and he is jealous of Zen's good looks. Zen acts like an older brother towards Yoosung. Zen congratulates Yoosung on his relationship with the player, but warns Yoosung not to compare Rika to the player. Jaehee Kang Yoosung is not particularly close with Jaehee, but Jaehee watches out for him and nags him to get his life together frequently. Jaehee watches out for Yoosung's health and his gaming addiction. Jumin Han Yoosung is jealous of Jumin's good looks and money and will often tell the player to stay away from him. Other than that, Jumin and Yoosung are good friends, and at some point Jumin hired him as an intern. Jumin also give Yoosung the kitten, as seen in the After Ending. Trivia * His favorite game LOLOL stands for League of Loneliness of Life, this is a parody to an online PC game League of Legends (shortened as LOL). * Despite of his addiction to gaming, Yoosung is actually smart enough to get a scholarship at his school; to the point that Jumin personally offered him an internship at his company. * He, like Seven, also enjoys Honey Buddha Chips. He savors one bag of chips for weeks, because they're so rare. * His mother is sick and he promises to visit her more often. * In one of his phone calls in Seven's route, Yoosung mentions that he originally thought of the MC in a romantic light but after realizing another member of the RFA loves them much more, he's looking forward to other interests. * According to the Orientation Guide Book: ** His most used apps are his class timetable, gaming forum, 10Gag, and the RFA Messenger. ** Although 707 loves to play pranks on him, he mentioned that he will not go overboard since he thinks Yoosung would be scary if he reaches his limit. * In one of the chattoons on Cheritz's dedicated page, Zen calls Yoosung YS. * In Yoosung's After Ending, it is revealed that he adopts a kitten that Jumin found outside his house during the events prior to the party, who he names Lisa. This shows the cat is female. * In Deep Story, during a call with Yoosung, he has mentioned about him being an M, which stands for masochist. This is also referenced many times by Yoosung himself (mostly in response to his friends' ribbing), who remains blissfully unaware of what it means. Category:Casual Story Category:Male Category:Characters